Attachments
with all of its attachments]] Attachments are weapon addons exclusively featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Prior to Grand Theft Auto V Integral suppressors were featured on weapons in Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and The Ballad of Gay Tony. In GTA 2, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories, suppressed weapons could be used for stealth purposes. However, in GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and The Ballad of Gay Tony, they had no purpose other than being an aesthetic feature. Sniper scopes are a fixed feature for most Sniper Rifles for long range gunfights, complete with zoom functionality for spotting and attacking targets. The Equalizer from GTA Vice City Stories featured a scope as some form of attachment, though it had no purpose in the game. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Attachments serve as upgrades to alter the weapon's performance. They are available on the vast majority of firearms and can be bough on Ammu-Nation. Attachments can greatly affect the performance of a gun, especially if used in combinations. For example, attaching a scope allows for a better weapon range, while attaching a suppressor allows for better stealth and less recoil, but lower accuracy. Attachments can vary depending on the gun type (e.g. shotguns will not receive scopes). Some guns cannot have attachments at all, or can only have extended magazines. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Following the Gunrunning update for Grand Theft Auto Online, six weapons can be upgraded to their Mk II version and six more also received this ability following The Doomsday Heist update. These weapons can be modified with pre-existing attachments and exclusive upgrades not available to standard weapons, being special ammo, muzzle upgrades and special scopes for specific ranges. List of firearms with Attachments *All Handguns, except the single-shot ones (Stun Gun/Flare Gun/Marksman Pistol/Up-n-Atomizer) and the revolvers (except the Heavy Revolver Mk II). *Shotguns with any sort of rail, being the Pump Shotgun and its Mk II variant, the Assault Shotgun, the Bullpup Shotgun and the Heavy Shotgun. *All Submachine Guns. *All Light Machine Guns except the Unholy Hellbringer. *All Assault Rifles. *All Sniper Rifles. *The Grenade Launcher. List of Attachments ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Extended Clip The Extended Clip increases the magazine capacity of the equipped weapon, making reloading less frequent. Ιt is especially helpful for fast-firing weapons as it prevents the weapon from burning through the mag ammunition quickly. Percentage increase varies, going from 33% (some pistols) to 300% (Assault Shotgun) Flashlight The Flashlight is a small attachment mounted on the side or below the barrel that can illuminate areas. It only functions when aiming down the sights, and can be turned on/off. The Flashlight's power is limited but is sufficient enough to illuminate dark areas, making the attachment effective at night. A downside is that active flashlights can help other players spot the user more easily. Something worth noting is that when a player looks directly at an active flashlight, it lights up the screen. This makes seeing the flashlight user harder at night. Scope The Scope is an optical attachment that replaces the equipped weapon's iron sights with a precision scope. In third person view, the scope only affects the zoom level while aiming the weapon, making engaging targets at long range easier. In first-person view, it replaces the iron sights with a red dot sight, which is effective if one does not like the weapon's sights, especially if they are obstructive. Advanced Scope The Advanced Scope is an attachment exclusive to the Sniper Rifle and Heavy Sniper. It increases the scope magnification and also changes the scope overlay. The attachment is helpful for long-range fights. Grip The Grip is an underbarrel attachment. The grip increases accuracy, which is especially useful at mid-range and long-range. This is also noticeable in first-person view as it decreases the viewkick caused by the weapon when firing. Suppressor The Suppressor is a barrel modification that silences the shots of the equipped weapon and also decreases muzzle flash. Suppressors are helpful for stealth purposes as they tend to make people more oblivious to gunfire than non-suppressed weapons. In some missions of Grand Theft Auto V, namely "Friends Reunited", "The Merryweather Heist",Monkey Business","The Construction Assassination" and "The Third Way", it is possible to use suppressed weapons to kill foes without alerting nearby NPCs (unless they see the body). In Grand Theft Auto Online, firing a suppressed weapon in Deathmatches does not make the player show up on the mini-map as they would by firing an non-suppressed weapon. However, as downsides, the damage per shot and maximum range of the equipped weapon are slightly decreased. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Drum Magazine The Drum magazine is an attachment introduced in Grand Theft Auto Online with the GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. It functions like the Extended Clip attachment, except that the ammo increase is significantly larger and lowers reload speed. In the case of the Carbine Rifle, the attachment is referred to as Box magazine, having the appearance of a light machine gun-style belt box. Special Ammo Introduced in the Gunrunning update, Special Ammunition are upgrades that give special properties to firearms, which are: *'Tracer': this type of ammo has bright visible markers that match the tint of a gun, but does not provide any property change. Their color is white. *'Incendiary': this type of ammo has the chance of setting targets on fire when shot, which causes a similar effect to fire damage, albeit lower. Their color is red. *'Hollow Point': this type of ammo can cause extra damage over targets without Body Armor, which serves as a way to defeat enemies quicker. Their color is green. *'Armor Piercing': this type of ammo increases damage over enemies with Body Armor, serving as a way to defeat armored targets or remove armor quickly. Their color is blue. *'Full Metal Jacket': this type of ammo can cause extra damage over vehicles, being also useful against armored vehicles like the Insurgent. Rounds can also penetrate bulletproof windows from cars like the Schafter V12 (Armored), which is an advantage over standard rounds, as 15 are needed to shatter these windows. Their color is purple. *'Explosive': this type of ammo behaves like a small explosive, making it a threat against unarmored vehicles. Their color is yellow. With the exception of Tracer Rounds, special ammo generally have decreased rounds per magazine, with overall reserve ammo decreased for all of them. Explosive Ammo is even further decreased. ;List of Rounds *Tracer Rounds (all Mk II weapons except the Heavy Sniper Mk II and the Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Incendiary Rounds (all Mk II weapons except the Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Hollow Point Rounds (handguns and SMG Mk II) *Armor Piercing Rounds (assault rifles, sniper rifles, and Combat MG Mk II) *Full Metal Jacket Rounds (all Mk II weapons except the Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Explosive Rounds (Heavy Sniper Mk II) *Dragon's Breath Shells (Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Flechette Shells (Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Steel Buckshot Shells (Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Explosive Slugs (Pump Shotgun Mk II) Scopes Mk II weapons have access to a variety of scopes, which work identical to the normal ones, but the zoom level varies on each version. *'Mounted Scope': mounted scopes are only available to the Pistol Mk II and SNS Pistol Mk II and their purpose is to provide greater zoom level than the default zoom level. This makes both weapons useful for medium ranges. *'Holographic Sight': designed for close-quarters, the Holographic Sight provides small zoom level compared to most scopes, being useful at small areas. *'Small Scope': small scopes provide a slightly longer zoom level, being a versatile choice for short/medium ranges. *'Medium Scope': medium scopes offer the standard zoom range from the GTA V iterations, being useful for medium ranges. *'Large Scope': large scopes offer a much greater zoom level, being an effective way to take out targets from greater distances. *'Thermal & Night Vision Scope': The Thermal and the Night Vision Scopes are special scopes that, while having lesser zoom than the standard sniper scopes, they work better to spot enemies under their corresponding environments, with the first one detecting heat signatures and the second one providing vision on dark areas. They are solely available on the Heavy Sniper Mk II. ;List of Scopes *Mounted Scope (Pistol Mk II and SNS Pistol Mk II) *Holographic Sight (all Mk II weapons except the two aforementioned pistols and the Heavy Sniper Mk II) *Small Scope (assault rifles, Heavy Revolver Mk II, Pump Shotgun Mk II, and SMG Mk II) *Medium Scope (Pump Shotgun Mk II, SMG Mk II, Combat MG Mk II, and Bullpup Rifle Mk II) *Large Scope (Combat MG Mk II, Marksman Rifle Mk II, and assault rifles except the Bullpup Rifle Mk II) *Zoom Scope (sniper rifles) *Night Vision Scope (Heavy Sniper Mk II) *Thermal Scope (Heavy Sniper Mk II) Muzzles In addition to the Suppressors, Mk II weapons can be fitted with Muzzle Brakes (Compensators in the case of handguns), which reduce recoil during rapid fire, being useful for fast-firing weapons. Note that muzzle brakes only have cosmetic differences, meaning they offer the same effect. ;List of Muzzle Brakes *Compensator (handguns) *Muzzle Brake (Pump Shotgun Mk II) *Flat Muzzle Brake (assault rifles, SMG Mk II, Combat MG Mk II, and Marksman Rifle Mk II) *Tactical Muzzle Brake (same weapons as Flat Muzzle Brake) *Fat-End Muzzle Brake (same weapons as Flat Muzzle Brake) *Precision Muzzle Brake (same weapons as Flat Muzzle Brake) *Heavy Duty Muzzle Brake (same weapons as Flat Muzzle Brake) *Slanted Muzzle Brake (same weapons as Flat Muzzle Brake) *Split-End Muzzle Brake (same weapons as Flat Muzzle Brake) *Squared Muzzle Brake (Heavy Sniper Mk II) *Bell-End Muzzle Brake (Heavy Sniper Mk II) Heavy Barrels The Heavy Barrel upgrade increases damage dealt to long-range targets, which falls to 50% of point blank damage instead of 30% for most weapons. The upgrade can be applied to all weapons, with the exception of handguns and the Pump Shotgun Mk II. Image Gallery Suppressors Suppressor-GTAV-Variant1.png|Variant 1. Suppressor-GTAV-Variant2.png|Variant 2. Suppressor-GTAV-Variant3.png|Variant 3. Suppressor-GTAV-Variant4.png|Variant 4, used in the Pump Shotgun. Suppressor-GTAO-Variant5.png|Variant 5, used in the Pump Shotgun Mk II and the Heavy Sniper Mk II. Suppressor-GTAO-Variant6.png|Unique variant used in the Ceramic Pistol. Flashlights Flashlight-GTAV-Variant1.png|Variant 1, used in most pistols. Flashlight-GTAV-Variant2.png|Variant 2, used in most two-handed weapons. Flashlight-GTAV-Variant2b.png|Alternate Variant 2, tilted on a side. Flashlight-GTAO-Variant3.png|Unique version used in the Pistol Mk II, which is a cleaner version of the first model. Flashlight-GTAO-Variant4.png|Unique compact version used in the SNS Pistol Mk II. GTA 5 Flashlight on the Pistol.jpg|Flashlight variant 1 on the Pistol. GTA 5 Flashlight on the Advanced Rifle.jpg|Flashlight variant 2on the Advanced Rifle. Scopes Scope-GTAV-Variant1.png|Scope 1. Scope-GTAV-Variant2.png|Scope 2. Scope-GTAV-Variant3.png|Scope 3. Scope-GTAO-Small.png|Small Scope, which has a slightly taller mount than the Scope 1. Scope-GTAO-Medium.png|Medium Scope, which is a high-quality version of the Scope 2. Scope-GTAO-Large.png|Large Scope, which is a black-tinted Scope 3. HolographicSight-GTAO-Variant1.png|Holographic Sight 1. HolographicSight-GTAO-Variant2.png|Holographic Sight 2, used in the Assault Rifle Mk II. HolographicSight-GTAO-Variant3.png|Holographic Sight 3, used on most weapons featured in the Doomsday Heist weapons. MountedScope-GTAO-Variant1.png|Mounted Scope 1, used in the Pistol Mk II. MountedScope-GTAO-Variant2.png|Mounted Scope 2, used in the SNS Pistol Mk II. Note the Shrewsbury logo. SniperScope-GTAV-Standard.png|Standard sniper rifle scope. SniperScope-GTAV-Advanced.png|Advanced sniper rifle scope. SniperScope-GTAO-Zoom.png|Zoom Scope, used on the Heavy Sniper Mk II. SniperScope-GTAO-Large.png|Large Scope, used on the Heavy Sniper Mk II. SniperScope-GTAO-Special.png|Thermal/Night Vision Scope, used on the Heavy Sniper Mk II. GTA 5 Scope 1 on the SMG.jpg|Scope 1 on the SMG. GTA 5 Scope 2 on the MG.jpg|Scope 2 on the MG. GTA 5 Scope 3 on the Combat MG.jpg|Scope 3 on the Combat MG. GTA 5 Advanced Scope on the Heavy Sniper.jpg|Advanced Scope on the Heavy Sniper. Grips Grip-GTAV-Brown.png|Brown/Tan grip used on most weapons. Grip-GTAO-Black.png|Black variant of the grip used on the Mk II weapons. Magazines Pistol-GTAV-MagDefault.png|Pistol standard magazine. Pistol-GTAV-MagExtended.png|Pistol extended clip. AssaultRifle-GTAO-DrumMagRender.png|Assault Rifle drum magazine. CarbineRifle-GTAO-BoxMagRender.png|The Carbine Rifle's unique box magazine. SpecialCarbine-GTAO-DoubleDrumMagRender.png|The Special Carbine's double drum magazine. CombatPDW-GTAO-DrumMagRender.png|The Combat PDW's drum magazine with the Coil logo on it. CompactRifle-ExtendedClip-GTAV.png|Extended clip on the Compact Rifle. AssaultRifle-GTAV-Attachments.jpg|All attachments (including extended clip) on the Assault Rifle. AssaultShotgunModified-GTA5.jpg|All attachments on the Assault Shotgun. Special Ammo Magazines PistolMkII-GTAO-MagTracer.png|Tracer round magazine. AssaultRifleMkII-GTAO-MagIncendiary.png|Incendiary round magazine. SMGMkII-GTAO-MagHollowPoint.png|Hollow Point round magazine. CarbineRifleMkII-GTAO-MagArmourPiercing.png|Armor Piercing round magazine. CombatMGMkII-GTAO-MagFullMetalJacket.png|Full Metal Jacket round magazine. HeavySniperMkII-GTAO-MagExplosive.png|Explosive round magazine. Muzzle Brakes/Compensators Compensator-GTAO-Variant1.png|Pistol Mk II Compensator. Compensator-GTAO-Variant2.png|SNS Pistol Mk II Compensator. Compensator-GTAO-Variant3.png|Heavy Revolver Mk II Compensator. Muzzle-GTAO-Variant1.png|Flat Muzzle Brake. Muzzle-GTAO-Variant2.png|Tactical Muzzle Brake. Muzzle-GTAO-Variant3.png|Fat-End Muzzle Brake. Muzzle-GTAO-Variant4.png|Precision Muzzle Brake. Muzzle-GTAO-Variant5.png|Heavy Duty Muzzle Brake. Muzzle-GTAO-Variant6.png|Slanted Muzzle Brake. Muzzle-GTAO-Variant7.png|Split-End Muzzle Brake. Muzzle-GTAO-Variant8.png|Squared Muzzle Brake. Muzzle-GTAO-Variant9.png|Bell-End Muzzle Brake. Muzzle-GTAO-Variant10.png|Pump Shotgun Mk II Muzzle Brake. Trivia *The "Extended Clip" attachment name is technically incorrect. Clips were mostly used on older weapons (notably during WWI and WWII), and today the term is colloquially used to refer to magazines. Technically, clips are intended to feed the magazine, and magazines are intended to feed the weapon. At this point, "extended clips" means that there are more bullets in a normal size magazine (i.e. feeding a 30-bullet cartridge magazine box with more than 30 bullet cartridges), but in-game, all receive an enlarged magazine. The correct name would be "Extended Magazine". *After the Heists Update, the brown scope variant was changed to black. The front lens of the scope was also tinted yellow. However, the scope's vision and zoom were not affected, instead retaining the same red dot. *In the official BradyGames guide, it lists the RPG as having a Grip attachment. It is possible that this was a cut feature. *After the 1.34 update, the Combat PDW and Heavy Shotgun in Story Mode will gain the drum and box magazine respectively, provided the player already has the gun in one or each of the character's weapon wheel. The PDW gains this attachment when the Extended Clip is applied to the gun, conversely, the Heavy Shotgun gains it when it does not have the attachment. This is most likely a glitch because the rest of the guns eligible for this attachment do not have it applied nor is the option to purchase it is available, even for the affected guns. *It is odd that the Suppressor Model 5 has a hole in the sides of it. This completley defeats the purpose of the suppressor, unless the rubber baffles and wipes end before the hole, and all the metal after that hole is just for visual purposes. If it's just cut into the side of the suppressor with the wipes and baffles, the suppressor would not work and it would sound like a regular gun instead. See Also *Weapons in GTA V Navigation hu:Fegyverbővítmények Category:Miscellaneous Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Items Category:Items in GTA V Category:Weapon Attachments